Cloudy Mirrors
by Lady Marauder
Summary: Harry once again comes upon the Mirror of Erised and this time....falls through it. He plunges into a parallel world populated be the worst of nightmares and the greatest of fears. Everyone seems to have an evil twin here...can he get home?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own every single one of these characters. All of them. Yep. I thought them up all by myself. (if you believed that, congrats, you're a grade A , class 1, moron....but I love you anyways)  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Harry once again comes upon the Mirror of Erised and this time....falls through it. He plunges into a parallel world populated be the worst of nightmares and the greatest of fears. Everyone seems to have an evil twin here...can he get home?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Lights, camera, action......  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Cloudy Mirrors  
  
  
  
  
  
The past year had changed Harry, not dramatically, but anyone that was close enough to him would notice it. He was quieter, he would stare off into nothing when he thought no one was looking, and his personality had been toned down. And after everything that happened to him, Harry longed to see his parents again. Even more than usual. There was always this void that was there inside him, but he could deal with it. Lately, though, it seemed as if this void had evolved into a black hole. The pictures that Hagrid had gotten him his first year, were usually enough to calm his nerves and ease his mind....but now they just weren't cutting it. He needed to see his parents, really see them-he needed the Mirror of Erised.   
  
Seeing his mom and dad during his duel with Voldemort last year had nearly broken Harry. Afterwards, Sirius had promised that he'd take him to see his parents graves, to maybe help him get the closure that he needed. But it only upset Harry more. He'd never........never seen his parents like he did that night. It un-nerved him so much that he shook just to think about it. And nobody seemed to understand. Oh, everyone pretended that they could relate with what he was going through...but they couldn't. Ron and Hermione had both of their parents...and Sirius? He never even got to see his own Godfather.   
  
Over the summer, Uncle Vernon had finally snapped and threatened to shoot any "stray birds" that he saw flying around the house-thus, forcing Harry to send letters to his friends and Sirius to not write him for the sake of keeping the owl population up in numbers. Harry thought he'd die of the emotional torment over the summer. His only umbrella against the rain was the knowledge that it would all be over soon and that the first of Septemeber was drawing nearer.  
  
As he passed through the barrier on the first day back, his friends had treated him with tentative smiles and cautious words. But soon, they all relaxed and their natural friendship fell back into place. It was easy to just be with Ron and Hermione when they weren't discussing the dismal events of Harry's past. They laughed, joked, and talked about their summers the entire ride to Hogwarts. The sorting was as entertaining as ever, and they had eight new Gryffindors to be proud of. The rest of the boys in Harry's dorm had fallen asleep almost immediatley. Of course, they didn't have thoughts of dead parents to haunt their dreams. But Harry wasn't complaining, the sooner they all slept, the sooner he could search for the Mirror.  
  
Harry grabbed his invisibility cloak and the Marauder's Map, and quietly crept out of the dorm room, and out through the portrait hole. After checking the map, he started down the darkened corrider. He had, or course, no idea where the Mirror was now located, he hadn't encoutnered it in four years. He wasn't even sure if it was still within the walls of Hogwarts, but he had to try. His plan of action was to go down to the kitchen's and speak to the houselves. They cleaned all of Hogwarts, so one of them had to have come across a large mirror somewhere along the line, right?  
  
Harry was about halfway to the kitchens when he stubbed his toe on a large suit of armor. It started to throb as he let out a long stream of curses and hopped up and down on his un-injured foot. After the pain in his foot had subsided to a dull ache, and he'd cursed every God in extistance, Harry turned the corner and collided head-on with Filch.  
  
"Who's there?! Who's out of bed at this hour?!" Filch bellowed as Harry bolted past him and sprinted down the corrider. Harry ran until he thought his lungs would explode, when he couldn't hear Filch screaming at the top of his voice anymore, he finally stopped. Lacking the energy to check the Marauder's Map, Harry stumbled into a room directly across from him, of which the door was ajar. Once inside, he shut the door behind him and looked around. He was standing inside of an old Transfiguration classroom, the desks and chairs all stacked at the sides of the room. But Harry didn't notice any of this, the one thing that had caught his attention was at the center of the room. The magjestic mirror stood out in the old classroom like a rose among a garden of weeds. Standing almost to the ceiling, the Mirror looked every bit the same in every detail as it had the last time Harry had seen it.  
  
Without hesitation, Harry dropped the cloak and map to the floor and strode up to the mirror. He placed himself directly in front of it and with eager anticipation, looked into it for his parents. Within seconds they appeared....and Harry nearly screamed at the sight of them. They weren't the same young, smiling couple that he recalled, but horribly disfigured. His parents were covered in scars and stitches. Their clothes were ripped and they were nearly completely covered in blood. For the first time, the Potters looked as if they were truly dead.   
  
"Mom? Dad?" Harry choked as he reached forward toward the mirror-toward his parents. His fingers touched the glass...and slid right through. Harry was caught off guard, he completely lost his balance and fell right through the mirror.   
  
Harry heard a loud crash, saw a flicker of lights, then fell face-down onto the concrete floor. Moaning at his misfortune, and wondering what the hell had just happened, Harry rose slowly to his feet, and found himself to be at the wandpoint of Draco Malfoy.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Notes From The Author: Hmmm....so what do you think? Big in the crap department? Well, I know it's kinda...not-so-good as of right now, but this story is just getting off the ground. It may be blah now, but it'll get more intersting. The point of this chapter was to sort of get things going. Hopefully it'll get better soon, I've got a lot of ideas in mind, it's just a matter of putting them together, lolz. But I'm not even going to bother continuing it and furthering the humiliation if y'all don't like it. So if you do like it, please review and tell me so. Oh, and by the way, for any and all who review my story, you'll get your prize money of ONE BILLION DOLLARS in the mail soon. (But keep in mind, it's not my fault if the mail people lose it somewhere along the line...) 


	2. On The Other Side Of The Looking Glass

Disclaimer: I own every single one of these characters. All of them. Yep. I thought them up all by myself. (if you believed that, congrats, you're a grade A , class 1, moron....but I love you anyways)   
  
Rating: PG-13   
  
Summary: Harry once again comes upon the Mirror of Erised and this time....falls through it. He plunges into a parallel world populated be the worst of nightmares and the greatest of fears. Everyone seems to have an evil twin here...can he get home?   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
On with the show...   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Cloudy Mirrors:   
On The Other Side Of The Looking Glass   
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Toss you're wand over to me, now, or that mirror behind you will be splattered with your brains," Malfoy said in a low voice.   
  
"'Splattered with my brains?' Don't you think that's a little graphic, Malfoy?" Harry asked incredulously, as he slowly got to his feet.   
  
"I mean it, Potter! Don't come a step closer!" Harry was surprised to hear an element of fear in his nemisis' voice, but he was too busy wondering how he'd managed to fall through a mirror to give it a second thought. He noticed something different in the Slytherin, but he couldn't pinpoint it. After he'd finished straightening his robes, Harry once again looked up at Malfoy, just in time to see him taking slow steps backwards, his wand arm shaking. "For the love of God, Malfoy! What's gotten into you?"   
  
"Now it's your turn, Potter! Now you'll pay for all that you've done!" Draco's voice elevated with each word that came out of his mouth.   
  
Harry raised an eyebrow at him, "You know, Malfoy, it's nice to see you taking a break from your usual prick-like self-but this new-and-improved Draco Malfoy is a little over the edge, don't you think?" Without waiting for an excuse, Harry moved toward the door, "Listen, I just saw something really weird in the Mirror and I need to go see Dumbledore. Something-"   
  
Harry got no farther as Draco leaped at him and tackled him to the ground. Harry cried out as his head cracked the stone floor. "MALFOY! What the HELL has gotten into you?"  
  
"You asked that already," the other boy replied, a maniac gleam in his eye. The Gryffindor was pinned down, one arm trapped beneath his own body, the other arm held down by Draco.  
  
"Well, I figured it bears repeating since it didn't seem to sink in the first time around!" Harry shouted and struggled to get up. "What do you think you're doing now?!"  
  
"Tieing you up." Draco pointed his wand at him and muttered a few words. Thin cords sprung out and wound themselves around Harry's arms, wrists, and legs. He was vaguely reminded of his third year when Snape had done the same to Professor Lupin in the Shrieking Shack. "That was easier than I thought," Malfoy said, more to himself than to Harry.  
  
Harry was livid with anger, "I don't know what you think you're doing, Malfoy, but when Dumbledore hears about this he'll-"  
  
"Dumbledore? What are you talking about, Potter? Dumbledore's dead, you killed him weeks ago!" The Slytherin shouted at him.  
  
Harry's jaw dropped and his eyes widened. He shook his head, and wondered what had gone wrong with his hearing. "What. Did. You. Just. Say?"  
  
"I said that Dumbledore was dead, because you killed him weeks ago! What, can't remember?"  
  
"I killed Dumbledore? I...KILLED Dumbledore?" Suddenly, Harry broke out into loud laughter.  
  
Draco looked alarmed, "There's nothing funny about it! You murdered him in cold blood!" This only made Harry laugh harder. Now Draco was starting to get annoyed, "Stop laughing, Potter! You think it's funny that you took a human life?"  
  
Harry looked up at him, still chuckling, "Like you've never heard of anything like that? You're Hogwart's most famous Death Eater-in-training. Now, c'mon Malfoy, seriously. What's going on? Is this some new master plan of yours to totally screw with my brain?"  
  
"You really...don't remember...do you?" Draco said, as he cautiously knelt down next to the still-bound Harry.  
  
It was then that it struck Harry what was different about Malfoy. He lacked his usual air. It used to be that whenever you were within a 2 mile radius of him, this I'm-so-much-better-than-you-Slytherin-pure-blood-pride air would just radiate off of him. Sometimes it was so powerful that you just wanted to go hurl yourself out the nearest window. But now it was gone.   
  
"Are you really...Harry Potter?" Draco asked, even more cautiously.  
  
"Of course I'm Harry Potter! What I want to know is if you're really Draco Malfoy!" When he got no answer, he continued. "Malfoy, what's happened here? What's going on?"  
  
Draco ignored his question and asked, "You said you needed to see Dumbledore about something. What was it?"  
  
Harry sighed heavily, his head was starting to throb from the not-so-gentle meeting it had with the stone floor. "You know of the Mirror of Erised and what is does, right?" Draco nodded. "I was looking into it, and I uh....I fell through it."  
  
"You....fell through it?" Draco repeated disbelievingly.  
  
"Yes! I was leaning towards it, and I fell right through it and came out of the back," Harry motioned towards the Mirror, "You saw it, you were here."  
  
"No, actually I didn't," Draco replied slowly, "I heard a crash when I was walking by the room. I decided to see what it was, so I came in and saw you lying on the ground. I figured that now was my chance. Now or never."  
  
"Now was your chance to what?" Harry asked him.  
  
"To capture you of course. Now, what did you see when you fell through the Mirror?" Draco had relaxed immensley now that Harry was bound and unable to do anything but sit and struggle.  
  
"To capture....? Ah, nevermind," Harry sighed again and went on, "I didn't see much of anything. Heard a crash, saw a pretty light show, then looked up to see you pointing your wand between my eyes."  
  
Draco got up and went to examine the Mirror. He ran his slender hands along the back and base of it, and examined the silver closely. His inspection was interrupted, however, when Harry spoke up, "Uh, Malfoy...could, you maybe untie me now....?"  
  
Draco turned to look at him, "Not just yet, I still don't completely trust you. There's a few things that I want to ask you.....and tell you, as well."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Notes From The Author: So, you came back for more, huh? I got reviews! Yay for me! I feel loved, lolz. Well, I'm glad y'all liked it, cause I'm having fun writing it! Ahhhh, and my computer has been going kinda bonkers lately. See, it's decided to be incredibly stupid. So after I attack it with butcher knives, toss it out of the window, and watch several cars back over it repeatedly, I'll feel much better and have a new chapter up for ya. Hmmm....that didn't make any sense....oh well, that's how it ran through my head. Lolz. There's still not a whole lot revealed in this chapter, but it's coming, I promise. Please, please, please, review and tell me what you think! 


End file.
